As a playing device, conventionally, the playing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-314336 is known, for example. This playing device includes: a beam which is arranged such that its longitudinal direction is directed laterally and which is configured such that a player can move on the outer circumferential surface thereof under a standing state along the longitudinal direction; and a first support member and a second support member which are arranged at a distance in the longitudinal direction of the beam, and which support both end portions of the beam, respectively.
The beam is formed to have a rectangular cross-sectional shape and to be curved along its longitudinal direction. Further, the beam and each support member are adapted to be detachably assembled by the engagement relationship between an engagement portion formed at either end portion in the longitudinal direction of the beam and an engagement groove formed on each support member. The convex portion of the beam curved in an arc shape is directed upwardly, downwardly, to the right side or to the left side.
In this playing device, the player such as a child can play by, for example, walking or running on the outer circumferential surface of the beam along the longitudinal direction while keeping his/her balance. The convex portion of the beam curved in arc shape is directed upwardly, downwardly, to the right side or to the left side, thereby, the player's moving routes in this playing device can be more diversified than that in a playing device having a straight beam. Therefore, the player can play more happily.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-314336.